


Последняя защита

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Evil Soul Society, Lime, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zanpakutō Materialization, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Ичиго посттравматический синдром. И он не помнит, чем тот вызван.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Last Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843936) by [ChocolateCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival). 



> ООС Ичиго вызван психическим расстройством, обусловленным сюжетом АУ.  
> Таймлайн: после победы на Айзеном.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Ичиго устало прикрыл глаза. Полуденное солнце ярко светило в окна класса, и пробивающиеся сквозь стекла лучи даже грели, несмотря на царящую снаружи позднюю зиму. В рассеянном свете взъерошенные волосы Ичиго горели огнем – он никак не мог их состричь, и они отросли. Так казалось привычнее, хотя челка лезла в глаза, а длинные пряди щекотали уши и шею. Где-то внутри жило знание, что именно так он и должен выглядеть. Как будто ждет, когда случится что-то важное. Когда в нем вспыхнет жгучее желание защитить тех, кого любит всем сердцем.

Разомлев от жара красного шарфа и плотного пиджака, накинутого на плечи, Ичиго поудобнее устроился на парте, положил подбородок на руку и бездумно уставился в небо. С каждым движением локоть шумно елозил по смятому листу тетради, вырывая Ичиго из пребывания на грани сна и бодрствования.

Учительница нудно рассказывала что-то о современной литературе, но ее слова не пробивались через кокон непонятных эмоций. И страхом, что вдруг лавой растекся по жилам. 

Ичиго охватила слепая паника. Он вздрогнул и зажмурился. По рукам прошла дрожь, и он стиснул карандаш в пальцах так, что побелели костяшки. Собственная беспомощность, приступы страха и трясучки просто бесили. А психиатры считали, что у него проявился «классический случай посттравматического расстройства». Отец тогда необычно притих и ходил за ним по пятам, но отказался говорить, где Ичиго умудрился его подцепить, и почему приступы временами настолько сильны.

Правая рука опять заныла, пальцы непроизвольно сжимались и разжимались на уже обломке карандаша, стремясь ощутить знакомый вес, который прогнал бы боль и страх. Но как бы Ичиго себя этим ни подбадривал, толку не было. Дыхание, несмотря на все усилия, стало прерывистым и хриплым, он судорожно вдыхал и выдыхал через рот в безотчетной тревоге – на границе зрения танцевала тьма. Далеко-далеко от сферы ужаса, в который превратился мир Ичиго, кто-то выкрикивал его имя. Его мозг отметил это, как и ощущение знакомого присутствия рядом. Но Ичиго слишком ушел в себя, чтобы сосредоточиться на этой мысли.

Тьма окружила его со всех сторон, и в атмосфере повис медный и безошибочно узнаваемый запах – _кровь_. Ичиго вдохнул и ощутил на языке её привкус. По рукам потекли красные ручейки, они стекали по запястьям и капали с рук, пачкая белизну его формы. А пальцы, которым полагалось крепко держать жизни тех, кого он любил, неуверенно дрожали, и между ними была пустота…

– _Дыши_ , Ичиго! – вдруг настойчиво попросили его. Ичиго дернулся от раздавшегося в ушах глубокого баритона. Он ощутил сзади тепло: кто-то не только успешно вторгся в его залитый ужасом мирок, но и встал прямо за спиной, положил руку на плечо в знак поддержки. Ичиго вздрогнул, когда горячие пальцы легко пробежались по его ладони, а затем скользнули под шарф, чтобы погладить шею и шутливо подергать за отросшие рыжие пряди – явная попытка перебить его нарастающую панику.

– Просто дыши, Ичиго. Успокойся, здесь нет ничего, что может причинить тебе боль. Я не позволю, – твердо заявил голос. И Ичиго на миг растерялся от потока ощущений. Реальность стремительно возвращалась к нему, и он выпрямил инстинктивно ссутуленные плечи и прижался спиной к чьему-то теплому животу. Потом тихо вздохнул – не сильнее дуновения ночного ветерка под крылом бабочки – и разжал искусанные губы, с облегчением ощущая, как тело покидает напряжение, а дрожь уходит. 

Чьи-то пальцы погладили чувствительную кожу тыльной стороны шеи, и Ичиго чуть наклонился вперед, подставляясь. Его внезапно окружило чужое тепло: кто-то прижался подбородком к его макушке, набросил на плечи нагретый плащ и провел по ним ладонями. Затем, лаская, спустился ниже, до запястья, мазнув длинными пальцами по испачканному кровью столу.

Крепкое объятие помогло рвано вдохнуть воздух в сопротивляющиеся легкие. Ичиго удивленно посмотрел на исписанный разворот тетради – на листах подсыхала кровь из раненой руки. Он раздраженно цокнул языком, вспомнив, как с силой переломил карандаш, и тот врезался в ладонь. Теперь парта была вся в грязных подтеках. Будто мало ему внимания из-за приступа паники!

Поднявшись из-за стола, учительница заторопилась к нему, ее губы складывались в слова, которые Ичиго не понимал. Подчиняясь инстинктам, он неподвижно замер в знакомом объятии духа, который продолжал успокаивающе нашептывать что-то ему в ухо. Его дыхание ерошило волосы Ичиго, и глаза закрывались сами собой. 

Ичиго шумно втянул носом воздух. Он терпеть не мог, когда его видели _таким_. Видели, насколько он пострадал от ужаса, который его мозг даже отказывался вспоминать. Взволнованная учительница и пара десятков глаз, неодобрительно смотрящих на него, были очень не вовремя: Ичиго едва-едва справился с паникой и теперь упорно боролся за душевное равновесие – как и побуждал поддерживающий его дух. 

– Спокойнее, Ичиго, я никуда не уйду, – подбодрил его Старик, и он усилием воли расслабил почти до боли напряженные плечи. Зангецу, островок незыблемости в круговороте хаоса, по-прежнему сжимал его жесткой хваткой, но помогал Ичиго быстро восстанавливать утраченную связь с миром. Его темно-каштановые пряди щекотали нахмуренный лоб, а низкий голос еле слышно напевал успокаивающую мелодию без слов. Ичиго заерзал на стуле, но, не пытаясь пересесть поудобнее, а придвигаясь поближе к источнику тепла. В крепких объятиях Зангецу легко было поверить, что время остановилось.

Зангецу состоял из одних странностей. Это Ичиго понял еще давным-давно, как только дух впервые появился перед ним четыре месяца назад. Это произошло через неделю после того, как Ичиго, ничего не помня, очнулся от своей странной «комы»: Старик безмолвным часовым просто возник около больничной койки. Его постоянное присутствие не злило, а, скорее, будило любопытство. Он, несомненно, был призраком – но никто из класса и даже его семья, включая Карин, Зангецу не видели, так что дух из него вышел крайне необычный.

Как только взгляд Ичиго упал на невероятно высокую, затянутую в плащ фигуру, он сразу же _почуял_ : в Зангецу есть нечто особенное, он чем-то отличается от других. Например, из его груди не торчала цепь. А еще он всегда появлялся рядом, когда Ичиго охватывала паника или острый приступ одиночества. Так что он радовался тихим минутам общения перед сном, когда теплая рука ерошила ему волосы – успокаивающий жест, с которым Ичиго погружался в мирный, спокойный сон. 

Но необычнее всего было даже не то, что Ичиго позволял Зангецу, _призраку_ , трогать и утешать себя. А то, что сразу же, при первом его появлении, Ичиго позвал духа по имени – будто знал всю жизнь. И в глубине души хотел, чтобы Зангецу остался с ним навсегда.

– Куросаки, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Мне не нравится твой вид, – поправив очки, сказала учительница. Ее слова вырвали Ичиго из расслабленной задумчивости. Он только покачал головой и заверил, что все в порядке. Судя по ее скептическому взгляду, она, разумеется, не поверила, поэтому приосанилась и похлопала его по дрожащему плечу. 

Ичиго тут же отшатнулся, разрывая контакт. Никому нельзя было до него дотрагиваться. Кроме Зангецу. Ну, и ещё семьи. С остальными Ичиго держался настороже, отшатываясь от прикосновений, как от огня. Его злило, что все учителя прекрасно осведомлены о его новоприобретенной слабости, но еще больше он ненавидел их жалость и манеру обращаться с ним, как со стеклянным.

Он едва не вскочил и не заорал на нее, выплескивая скопившееся раздражение, но Зангецу сжал плечо и сделал что-то, от чего у Ичиго закружилась голова, а тело омыло блаженством. Как будто Зангецу перелил свою духовную энергию в самые глубины его существа, избавив Ичиго не только от бессмысленного гнева, но и от повторно нарастающей паники.

Дрожь тут же ушла, и Ичиго по-совиному заморгал, отмечая, что теперь рядом с его партой стоит не только учительница, но еще и Исида Урюу. Черноволосый гений, которого он, Ичиго мог поклясться, знал лучше, чем подсказывала ему память, выглядел недовольным. Словно тоже знал Ичиго и его состояние лучше, чем должен. К тому же, Ичиго был стопроцентно уверен, что пристальный взгляд темно-синих глаз, в котором восхищение мешалось с раздражением, был сосредоточен именно на обнимающем его Зангецу.

– Куросаки, собирайся, я отправляю тебя домой. Сегодня ты не можешь сосредоточиться на материале, и за следующие два урока ничего не изменится, – резко сказала учительница, но Ичиго все равно уловил в ее взволнованном тоне жалость. Она повернулась к стоящему рядом Исиде: 

– Исида, ты сообщишь куратору и проследишь, чтобы Куросаки покинул школу.

Его выгоняли. Ичиго принял это. Он понимал, что Исиду попросили проследить за ним для гарантии, что он себе еще как-нибудь не навредит. Поэтому он равнодушно пожал плечами, втайне благодарный ей за такое решение, и собрал вещи. Потом прижал раненую руку к груди и шепнул одними губами: «Спасибо», – чтобы слышал только преданно стоящий рядом Зангецу. 

Все силы уходили на то, чтобы идти по прямой. Он завидовал легкости шагов Зангецу, обутого, к тому же, в тяжелые ботинки – но тот шел без единого звука, выдававшего бы его присутствие. Ичиго упорно не просил о помощи и шел сам, и хоть Исида рядом ничем не помогал, все равно негромко перед ним извинился. Он прекрасно знал, что Исида злится еще и из-за откровенно глупого поручения, ради которого его сдернули с урока. 

Одноклассник лишь фыркнул. И Ичиго все же от души порадовался, что рука Зангецу так и не покинула его плеча: только это удерживало его от падения прямо в коридоре. Зангецу вел его, справляясь с неровной походкой и приступами головокружения – безмолвная поддержка и опора Ичиго, который еле-еле держался на ногах. И ничто не могло этого изменить.

***

Пальцы дрожали уже меньше, чем раньше. Но у Ичиго, чье раздражение росло с каждой секундой, все равно ушло около минуты на то, чтобы нащупать ключи и открыть дверь. Припомнив, как отец говорил о закрытии клиники и поездке по делам, Ичиго решил, что ему повезло: было бы трудно объяснить свой ранний приход.

Когда он вошел, в доме было до жути тихо. Ему остро вспомнилась та тишина, что следует за смертью, и он по-прежнему был признателен Зангецу за его преданное присутствие за спиной.

– Извини, что вынудил появиться в школе. Знаю, ты этого не любишь, – буркнул Ичиго и зябко передернул плечами. Холод пронизывал весь дом и проникал в тело чуть ли не до костей. Ичиго в который раз проклял свою повышенную чувствительность и порадовался, что сзади его согревает тепло Зангецу.

Высокий дух, немного лохматый и небритый, но, тем не менее, отличающийся яркой мужской красотой, ничего не сказал, и взгляд глаз за стеклами очков остался невозмутимым. Оценив состояние Ичиго, он все же шагнул ближе, вновь положил теплые ладони ему на плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Ичиго подумалось, что хорошо бы красноту щек Зангецу списал на холод, а не на неловкость от их позы. 

– Все в порядке, – отрывисто заверил Зангецу. – Я приду, когда бы ты ни позвал. И неважно, куда или почему. Когда тебе нужна защита, я всегда буду рядом. Не забывай этого. 

Слова прозвучали обещанием, шедшим из самых глубин души. Ичиго был уверен, что не заслужил их. Особенно от такого, как Зангецу, но все равно от их пьянящего смысла по телу пробежала дрожь. 

Зангецу поправил ему шарф, плотнее обматывая его вокруг шеи Ичиго. От ощущения горячих пальцев на коже по телу пробежали мурашки, но уже от удовольствия, а не от холода. Он благодарно кивнул, не в силах отвести глаз от вихря эмоций в бездонном взгляде Зангецу, и подался вперед, к жару, щедро излучаемому чужим телом.

– Звучит как признание в любви, Старик, – неожиданно даже для самого себя озвучил Ичиго, тут же отведя взгляд и надеясь, что Зангецу не будет уделять слишком много внимания краске, залившей скулы и добравшейся аж до кончика носа.

– Только если _ты_ захочешь, чтобы так было, – с невеселой усмешкой ответил Зангецу и, положив ладонь на поясницу Ичиго, подтолкнул его к ступенькам без дальнейших споров. – Иди к себе, Ичиго. Немедленно. Я принесу лекарство.

Сбитый с толку Ичиго ничего не ответил, даже не нашел в себе сил огрызнуться, что какой-то дух пытается им помыкать. Хотя, проклятье, почему он должен подчиняться?! А вот скрыть, что он не поверил его словам, получилось с трудом. Но Ичиго вовремя сообразил: Зангецу придет в ярость. Старик, не моргнув глазом, выдавал фразы, от которых Ичиго не знал, куда деваться от смущения, но никогда не лгал. 

Как ни странно, этого хватило, чтобы Ичиго доверил ему свою жизнь. И даже разрешил духу видеть себя в периоды слабости, когда после приступов панической атаки руки тряслись часами, а речь выходила такой бессвязной, что Ичиго даже не мог толком объяснить, как себя чувствует. Так что ощущение молчаливого присутствия Зангецу и шелест его длинного плаща, где каждая складка переливалась от черного к алому, были как целебный бальзам для издёрганной души.

***

Ичиго сел на кровать. Раненую руку он обработал и кое-как забинтовал, но переодевать форму не стал. Поджав ноги к груди, чтобы сохранить тёпло, он уперся подбородком в колени, борясь с ледяными волнами страха и дрожи, пробегающих по коже. Теплая рука коснулась спины и погладила, медленно, но уверенно, приводя его в себя. А от прикосновения холодного стакана ко лбу он вздрогнул и окончательно вернулся в реальность.

– Ичиго? – мягко позвал Зангецу, и он резко открыл глаза, сразу же уткнувшись взглядом в обеспокоенное лицо духа. – Ты меня слышишь?

После его медленного кивка Зангецу вложил в подставленную руку белую таблетку. Когда Ичиго осознал, _что_ ему дают, его глаза потемнели от гнева. Он уставился на лекарство так, словно оно убьет его, если Ичиго не успеет прожечь таблетку взглядом.

– Выпей, – раздался приказ Зангецу. 

На этот раз он скривился от требовательного тона и не подумал подчиняться:

– Нахуй таблетки! От них мне так погано, что я не контролирую ни себя, ни мир вокруг, – как Ичиго ни старался, в голосе проскользнула нотка страха. – Не люблю терять контроль. А если не буду управлять собой, как смогу всех защитить?! – Он замолчал и опустил голову, в очередной раз остро переживая свою беспомощность. Длинные рыжие пряди упали на глаза, пряча его боль.

Дух лишь вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знал, как Ичиго ненавидит успокоительные, но, судя по всему, не собирался отступать, пока тот не примет лекарство.

– Тогда доверься _мне_ , Ичиго, – настойчиво сказал Зангецу. – Я уже говорил, что защищу твоих друзей и семью, если ты не сможешь, и точно так же я защищу тебя, если твоих навыков не хватит. А теперь пей, или мне придется применить силу, – предупредил Старик, внимательно глядя на Ичиго. 

После внутренней борьбы тот, наконец, смирился, закинул таблетку в рот и осушил стакан парой быстрых глотков. В ответ на усмешку Зангецу карие глаза вспыхнули тусклым огнем – Ичиго хмуро посмотрел на него: 

– Не думай, что я сделал это ради тебя, – буркнул он и снова уперся лбом в колени. Предательский румянец! Но сегодня Зангецу казался на редкость открытым. На его лице читалось множество чувств. И Ичиго не знал, как справиться с новым ощущением, пробегающим по спине. Но когда его защитник резко шевельнулся, Ичиго, не раздумывая, выбросил руку вперед и ухватил его за подол плаща, не пуская. Кромка, несмотря на рваные края, оказалась удивительно гладкой…

Из горла вырвался тихий звук – Ичиго не смог сдержать его, как ни хотел. Он ненавидел свою слабость во всех проявлениях, но Зангецу, похоже, относился к этому вполне спокойно. Вот и сейчас он молча застыл на месте, пока Ичиго пытался выдавить из себя внезапно застрявшие в горле слова.

– Что, Ичиго? – все же аккуратно поторопил его дух. Пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в плащ, дрогнули.

– Не уходи, а? – попросил он. – Когда ты… уходишь, все возвращается. Страдание, боль от какой-то потери, о которой я не помню, и…

Палец, прижатый к губам, заставил его замолчать. Ичиго приоткрыл рот, и когда мозолистая подушечка дотронулась до влажной губы, машинально закрыл глаза, разбираясь, нравится ему это или нет. Он вцепился в плащ обеими руками, притягивая Зангецу ближе, резко выдохнул и тронул языком чужую кожу, пробуя на вкус. 

От легкого поцелуя в лоб Ичиго открыл глаза: Зангецу сел на кровать рядом с ним и прижал к себе, обнимая за плечи. От места, где его губы коснулись кожи Ичиго, по телу пошел медленный жар. Их с Зангецу отталкивало и тянуло друг к другу, и от силы этого воздействия Ичиго был готов кричать. По венам текло странное, дикое и бурное, тело выходило из-под контроля быстрее, чем от таблеток. Но, как с удивлением выяснил Ичиго, он ни капли не боялся. Только не сейчас, когда Зангецу был так близко, укрывал его полой плаща, и он всей кожей ощущал мощную реяцу духа.

Через пару секунд Ичиго, злясь на непослушное тело, неловко наклонился и накрыл рот Зангецу своим.

Тот удивленно хмыкнул, его губы дернулись в улыбке. В Ичиго мешались растерянность и страх, но удовольствие кружило голову. А Зангецу, казалось, не возражал, что губы Ичиго мазнули по небритой щеке вместо рта. Внезапная вспышка острой жажды, похоже, отразилась даже в глазах Ичиго, на что дух улыбнулся и негромко спросил:

– Хочешь, покажу? 

Несмотря на странный поворот, который приняла ситуация, Зангецу оставался спокоен. Его ровный тон задел что-то внутри Ичиго, он пришел в себя и нахмурился. Румянец, заливший даже кончик носа, начал спадать, когда Ичиго глубоко ушел в свои мысли. Через какое-то время он кинул на Зангецу настороженный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. И внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Зангецу, чтобы не упустить ни единой смены эмоций в обычно невозмутимых чертах своего защитника. 

– Покажешь – что? – уточнил он, внезапно осознав, что полулежит на Зангецу – результат недавних попыток притянуть того ближе и поцеловать. 

Внезапно его толкнули назад, вдавили в матрас. Зангецу, высокий и сильный, навис над ним, уперся ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, а Ичиго оказался зажат его коленями. Все случилось поразительно быстро. И, тем не менее, Зангецу ни на миг не потерял равновесия, накрывая собой Ичиго.

– Удовольствие потерять над собой контроль? Отбросить свой страх? Хочешь, покажу, что тебе нечего бояться, когда я рядом? 

Ичиго застыл. Вздрогнул, когда широкая ладонь замерла в паре миллиметров от шеи, не касаясь, и от этого небрежного жеста еще острее ощутил свою уязвимость. По жилам растекался страх, но внутри, всё же, вспыхнуло возбуждение и предвкушение.

Сумятица в ощущениях вылилась в тихий стон. Зангецу вдруг склонился и сдавил пальцами его шею, но рот, захвативший мягкие губы Ичиго в жестком и требовательном поцелуе, оказался на удивление нежным. Ичиго задыхался от ощущений, что пробегали по спине и задевали самые глубокие струны души, потом застонал и вплел пальцы во вьющиеся темные пряди. Его тело само выгнулось к источнику удовольствия, и он вцепился Зангецу в волосы, раскрывая губы под изучающим языком.

Поцелуй был жадным, долгим. Ичиго задышал чаще, его сердце забилось быстрее – действие успокоительного начало проходить.

– Зангецу!.. – взмолился он, прося того, чего еще не понимал сам. Но в миг, когда чужие губы накрыли его рот, внутри что-то со щелчком встало на место, и руки духа указывали ему путь. Ичиго вновь выгнулся, когда тот запустил пальцы в его растрепанные пряди, на грани боли впиваясь короткими ногтями в точку, где бился пульс – считал ритм биения сердца и оценивал шквал эмоций, плещущих в потемневших глаз Ичиго.

– Так ты позволишь мне показать, Ичиго? – повторил вопрос дух.

Тот молча кивнул. Он хотел… чего-то. Каких-то уз, укрепивших бы его связь с Зангецу. Потому что едва установленная связь уже приносила такое облегчение и радость, что он с трудом сдерживался. И прилив неконтролируемого страха был лишь незначительной помехой на пути отчаянной жажды соединения.

***

Оказалось, у него чувствительное тело. Проклятье, а он и не знал! С другой стороны, его еще никто не целовал так, как Зангецу. Он почти бесстыдно открыл рот, вбирая воздух, бессознательно прося возвращения мягких губ и жесткого доминирования. С губ сорвался невнятный звук…

Ичиго дернулся и обнаружил, что не может пошевелить запястьями. Открыв затуманенные удовольствием глаза, он задрал голову – Зангецу умело связал ему руки отброшенным ранее шарфом, примотав тот к изголовью кровати. 

Как обычно, жаркое ощущение присутствия Зангецу рядом и его уверенные касания удержали Ичиго от очередного «погружения в себя», и волны паники, пробегавшие по коже, стихли. Тем временем, дух с силой развел его колени и опустился между ними. Затем безжалостно сдернул с него красный школьный галстук и рывком вытащил рубашку из серых брюк.

– Расслабься, Ичиго. _Дыши_ , – приказал Зангецу, когда тот заерзал в импровизированных путах. Дух скользнул ладонями под рубашку и задрал ее вместе с жилетом, обнажая грудь, живот и затвердевшие соски Ичиго, подставляя их под гуляющие по комнате сквозняки. И везде, где дотрагивались теплые мозолистые ладони, оставался огненный след на жаждущей касаний коже. Ичиго, подчиняясь словам Зангецу, только прерывисто дышал, сходя с ума от зашкаливающего контраста жара и холода.

– Первый урок, Ичиго. Уступи себе, забудь про запреты, только чувствуй. Сполна отдайся ощущениям. – Тихий голос Зангецу окутал его невесомым покрывалом, и он распахнул глаза, пристально глядя на того, кто полностью подчинял себе его волю. – Сделаешь это?

Дух задавал вопрос, но Ичиго прекрасно знал, что не сможет ответить «нет» – Зангецу не позволит. Так что он медленно кивнул и, как мог, расслабил напряженные плечи и бедра, безвольно обмякнув на простынях.

Его действия оказались вознаграждены одобрительным кивком. Кончиком пальца Зангецу мягко отбивал ритм на пульсирующей жилке на шее, в такт бешено бьющегося сердца. Но Ичиго тут же отвлекся, поскольку Зангецу, дразня, прошелся пальцами по его груди, задев кончиком ногтя чувствительный сосок. У Ичиго перехватило дыхание, он задрожал, изнывая от желания под этими ласками. Волны удовольствия накатили неожиданно, и от них кружилась голова.

Ичиго застонал, выгибаясь в путах, ведь даже когда он лежал неподвижно, внутри нарастало отчаянное желание большего. Он тоже хотел коснуться, потрогать, ласкать… но Старик сказал, что ему позволено лишь чувствовать. 

Не больше – но и не меньше.

Он взглядом умолял о продолжении, оставив рот приоткрытым, маня… И когда горячие губы запечатали его рот, по позвоночнику Ичиго прошла дрожь возбуждения. Этот поцелуй не был требовательным, позволяя им изучать друг друга языками и зубами. Ичиго, упиваясь неизведанными прежде чувствами, решился проскользнуть языком в рот Зангецу. И тихо застонал, смакуя новизну ощущений, жар рта Зангецу и его насыщенный вкус, настолько притягательный, что Ичиго не отстранился, даже когда перемычка очков больно врезалась ему в переносицу. Вместо этого он вжался еще крепче и впился ногтями себе в ладонь, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, а не улетать в невесомость от ощущений, выбивших ему из головы все мысли.

Разорвав поцелуй, Ичиго бросил взгляд на влажный рот Зангецу и, прикрыв глаза, взмолился:

– Зангецу… пожалуйста…

И дернулся всем телом, когда на живот легла широкая теплая ладонь. Как Ичиго ни пытался побороть все нараставшее возбуждение, заставлявшее его кровь вскипать, с его губ все равно сорвался приглушенный стон. Он был уже почти до боли возбужден, и мягкие прикосновения Зангецу ничуть не облегчали его попытки сохранить связь с реальностью.

Страсть захватила его с головой, полностью стерев все границы – и сковав его новыми узами.

– Ты получишь невероятное удовольствие, но для этого тебе придется довериться мне. Урок второй: незыблемое доверие. Ты веришь мне, Ичиго? – негромко спросил Зангецу, кончиками пальцев пробегаясь по его члену, по-прежнему скрытому под одеждой. Поддразнивание и ласка – слишком легкая, чтобы подарить ему столь нужное давление и трение, но ее хватало, чтобы Ичиго был готов вот-вот заорать, прося о большем. – Ты доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы полностью отпустить себя, когда я попрошу?

– Д-да, – неровно выдохнул и выгнулся, подавшись навстречу ладони, жар от которой передавался его возбуждению и скручивал внутренности в тугую спираль.

– Хорошо. Я не дам тебе упасть. Ты никогда не споткнешься – ты сильный, Ичиго. Очень сильный. Доверь мне свою жизнь, и я подарю столько удовольствия, что ты и представить пока не можешь. 

Эти слова задели что-то в душе Ичиго. Он отвернулся и попытался украдкой вытереть предательские слезы облегчения о привязанную руку. Всхлип, что зародился в его горле, Ичиго подавил почти успешно, но Зангецу не позволил ему такой роскоши, как отвернуться от своего наслаждения и стыда – он сильными пальцами ухватил его за подбородок и заставил вновь посмотреть на себя.

– Не нужно отворачиваться от меня. Никогда. Вспомни первый урок – и просто _чувствуй_.

О да, Ичиго чувствовал! И вопреки обещаниям, данным самому себе, вскрикнул, когда Зангецу расстегнул ему штаны и вместе с трусами стащил их ниже бедер. Хотя причиной, по которой он так громко заявил о своем наслаждении, было другое – мозолистая ладонь Зангецу сомкнулась на его возбужденном члене. Кончиком пальца он размазал по головке выступившую каплю, затем прижался подушечкой пальца прямо к расщелине. Чистое блаженство. 

Ичиго протяжно застонал от медленного, мучительного ритма, заданного Зангецу. Напряжение нарастало в нем вместе с наслаждением, что жидким огнем разливалось по венам и заставляло кровь вскипать так, как ему раньше никогда и не снилось.

Если сравнивать это с разами, когда он удовлетворял себя сам, то наслаждение было гораздо сильнее… особенно с учетом его связанных рук. Ичиго вновь вскрикнул, дернувшись и натягивая свои путы, когда Зангецу легко укусил его за плечо и пробирающим до костей голосом принялся шептать ему на ухо, утешая и подбадривая. Непонятные слезы не переставали катиться по щекам, но теперь он почему-то их не стыдился. Просто принял, как должное. Как принял свое желание и свое стремление положиться на кого-то. И безмолвно умолял, стонами прося о большем. Он балансировал на грани пропасти чистейшего, незамутненного удовольствия, когда Зангецу взялся за его плечо, готовясь перевернуть на живот.

Сердце сжало страхом, и у Ичиго на миг перехватило дыхание. Зангецу тут же замер, не отнимая руки от плеча.

– Н-не надо… пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, – прерывающимся голосом выдохнул Ичиго. Его распаленному страстью мозгу казалось, что Зангецу удерживал его на месте, тогда как больше всего на свете хотелось сорваться в эту блаженную и пугающую пучину. Зная, что на дне этой огненной пропасти его не ждет ничего, кроме наслаждения и принятия. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что жалок в своих просьбах, что беспомощно выгибается в своих путах и ничего не делает, только чувствует – как и велел ему Зангецу, но… Но в указаниях его стража чего-то не хватало. Как сделать шаг вперед, навстречу.

– Третий урок, Ичиго, – пробормотал Зангецу ему на ухо, затем прихватил зубами чувствительную кожу на шее, и Ичиго застыл на месте. Мучительно-неспешный ритм вновь подхватил и понес его, надежно удерживая на самом краю. Он стонал и всхлипывал, и голос разносился по всему дому, но его вновь и вновь удерживали от оргазма. Взглядом Ичиго просил, _умолял_ Зангецу сжалиться над ним, но тот одарил его лишь властным поцелуем, вторгаясь языком в его рот – и Ичиго ответил, инстинктивно выгнулся, подчиняясь зову губ и наслаждению, сменявшемуся еще большим наслаждением.

– Инстинкт. Отпусти себя, Ичиго. Отпусти все, что сдерживает тебя, – приказал Зангецу. – В бою и в жизни только инстинкт ведет нас вперед.

Ичиго поперхнулся вздохом, когда оргазм обрушился на него всей своей неконтролируемой мощью. Жалким остатком разума он осознавал: Зангецу по-прежнему что-то говорит ему. Он слышал его успокаивающий низкий голос, но смысл слов ускользал от него. Весь мир вокруг стал ослепительно-белым. Спираль, которая была туго закручена внутри, распрямилась чуть ли не с ощутимым щелчком. И с такой силой, что прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Ичиго сумел вынырнуть из бушующего потока наслаждения и придти в себя.

Он инстинктивно подался ближе и обнял Зангецу, когда тот легко поднял его и переложил поудобнее на постель. Ичиго машинально подвинулся, освобождая для Зангецу место, чтобы дух мог присоединиться.

– Не уходи пока, ладно? – попросил Ичиго немного хрипло – последствие слез, в которых он упорно отказывал себе ранее, и которых не смог остановить сегодня. Пережитый опыт сильно его вымотал, и Ичиго чувствовал себя непривычно уязвимым, так что не хотел пока лишаться теплого присутствия рядом. Ну, а как насчет удовольствия самого Зангецу? Он не хотел только брать, ничего не отдавая взамен. Однако, словно угадав его намерения, тот лишь тихо хмыкнул и притянул к себе, крепко прижимая к широкой груди. Ичиго охотно закинул на него руку и ногу, кожей ощущая теплую ткань плаща.

– Четвертый урок мы прибережем для следующего раза. Пока отдыхай, ты и так измучен. И я не уйду, пока ты вновь не проснешься.

***

Зангецу вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Сытое счастье Ичиго волной омывало все его существо. Давно уже во внутреннем мире Ичиго не прекращались дожди, и знай он, что Ичиго так истосковался по любви – в самом интимном смысле слова, – все случилось бы гораздо раньше. Их действия только усилили связь, что должна была разорваться после того, как Ичиго применил Финальную Гецугу. После того боя связь их душ превратилась во что-то иное – Ичиго не потерял свои силы. Но ненависть Зангецу к его так называемым союзникам перешла на новый уровень.

Общество Душ запечатало воспоминания Ичиго, начиная с его первой встречи с шинигами, опасаясь, что в будущем сила, обретенная им, и его поразительный самоконтроль обратятся против них же самих. Зангецу зло усмехнулся, не переставая гладить длинные спутанные волосы Ичиго, но тот все равно периодически подрагивал, а дыхание становилось сорванным. Вмешательство шинигами оставило в памяти Ичиго черную дыру, которая пугала его – ведь он не помнил, что _уже_ спас своих друзей и семью. Отсюда развился посттравматический синдром: ему снились ужасы прошедших событий, но по утрам, просыпаясь, он об этом никогда не помнил.

«Вот только они кое-что не учли», – усмехнувшись, подумал Зангецу. Ичиго никогда не был нормальным. И он бессознательно испускал столько реяцу, что сумел материализовать Зангецу всего через неделю после того, как вышел из искусственной комы. И продолжал материализовывать его всякий раз, когда нервничал или хотел кого-нибудь рядом. Зангецу не возражал, что его часто вызывают в мир людей, особенно пока Ичиго был так уязвим и нуждался в защитнике.

В глубине своего сердца Ичиго знал об их связи и никогда не отшатывался от его прикосновения, никогда не спрашивал, откуда Зангецу появляется, и позволял тому касаться себя как угодно и когда угодно – привилегия, в которой он отказывал даже отцу и сестрам. Но Зангецу, как его зампакто, позволялось все, в том числе быть рядом. Их связывало глубокое взаимное доверие, и Зангецу не могло это не радовать. Он любил Ичиго и хотел бы всегда защищать его. И с появлением признаков, свидетельствующих, что Ичиго понемногу вспоминает свое запечатанное прошлое, Зангецу окончательно решил остаться с ним, на его стороне – какими бы ни оказались последствия.

Он хорошо понимал, что длинные рыжие пряди, скользящие между его пальцев, – часть смутных воспоминаний Ичиго о его битве с Айзеном и о том, как он тогда выглядел. Не способный отдать всего себя, чтобы защитить тех, кто ему дорог, Ичиго развил в себе предельную бдительность и внимательность к окружающим. Зангецу гордился им и остро хотел защитить. 

Он крепче обнял Ичиго, не желая отпускать, никогда. И Ичиго больше не будет страдать так, как сейчас – Зангецу не допустит этого. Он был рад, что Ичиго начал прислушиваться к его словам и наконец-то всем сердцем поверил в искренность его чувств.

– Ичиго, – тихо сказал он, когда тот вновь беспокойно зашевелился во сне, – в мире, откуда я пришел, постоянно идет дождь. – Он тихо выдохнул и легко прижался губами к гладкой макушке, а Ичиго еще крепче вцепился в мягкую ткань плаща. – Но когда ты такой… сладостно-невинный, сбросивший все путы и позабывший о запечатанных воспоминаниях… Дождь прекращается. Я счастлив, что нашел способ остановить его, потому что я ненавижу дожди, Ичиго. И если позволишь, я сделаю так, что в том мире больше никогда не будет идти дождь. Поэтому спи крепко, ибо я навечно останусь рядом. _Ты мой_ , Ичиго.


End file.
